SWAT 2: Back on Duty
by Dark Raven5
Summary: Chapter 4 up! It starts a fews weeks after the end of the movie SWAT, and there is a possible ChrisJim romacne.
1. Starting Over

S.W.A.T. 2: Back On Duty  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I finally got the section I've been dreaming of is finally up. Yes! This rocks!! Well, he's my first S.W.A.T. fic, so enjoy, my loyal and intelligent readers and reviewers.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.W.A.T. or anything associated with it. There it is, there's my disclaimer, I'm never writing it again.  
  
E-mail: ico_saiyan101@yahoo.com, any questions or comments e-mail me or if you wanna know about my fic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1~Starting over  
  
Jim knocked on the door to Chris's house; Eliza opened the door, "You ready?" Jim asked.  
  
"Yeah, Eliza replied as her babysitter came outside.  
  
"Who are you?" the babysitter asked.  
  
"Jim Street," he replied.  
  
"Well, I've got to go."  
  
"Come on, Eliza, let's go; Jim said closing the front door.  
  
"Yeah. How's my mommy?"  
  
"Good, she's fine."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Cross me heart," Jim replied opening the passenger door. Eliza got in and put on her seatbelt. Jim drove them to the hospital, Sanchez had to stay over night after the shot to her shoulder; they wanted to make sure she was okay. Chris had called her daughter, Eliza, to tell she was alright, and that she'd be home soon.  
  
Jim walked into the hospital room, "Ready Sanchez?" Jim asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna get outta here," Sanchez replied.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you."  
  
"What, Street?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Mommy!" Eliza shouted running into the room with an arm full of roses.  
  
"Baby," Chris said as Jim lifted Eliza onto the bed. Chris gave her a hug. "Who are the flowers from?"  
  
"Me," Jim replied.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to give roses to girlfriends?"  
  
"Not me."  
  
"So, where we headed?"  
  
"Boxer's room, the whole team is gonna go see him."  
  
"Where is he?" Chris questioned getting off the bed.  
  
"Eighth floor."  
  
"Let's go," Chris said taking Eliza's hand.  
  
They walked into Boxer's room, Sgt. Dan "Hondo" Harrelson, Deacon "Deke" Kaye, Lara (Boxer's sister, that's her name in the movie, well, that's what it said in the credits), and Boxer's wife; as well as Lt. Greg Velasquez, and Capt. Thomas Fuller, Chris and Jim were the last to arrive. "How you holding up, Boxer?" Jim asked, walking over with Chris and Eliza. Lara's head shot up towards Jim the minute she heard his voice, she still had feelings for him; strong feeling.she was in love with him. "Pretty good, its good to know I'm not the only one with a battle scar, huh, Sanchez?" Boxer asked.  
  
"Yeah, we should swap stories sometime," Chris replied.  
  
"And who is this little one? She yours Street? Have you been hiding her from us?"  
  
"Funny Boxer," Jim replied, after of course adding, "the fake laugh".  
  
"No, she's mine. Just turned eight a few days ago," Chris replied.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Eliza Sanchez."  
  
"How you doing kiddo?"  
  
"Baby, this is Michael Boxer, he plays cops and robbers with mommy," Chris said crouching down to Eliza's height.  
  
"Hi, and don't call me kiddo," Eliza replied.  
  
"She's cute, and just like her mother," Boxer said sitting up.  
  
"So, you're the famous Chris Sanchez, Boxer is always telling me about," Boxer's wife said. "A single mother and a S.W.A.T. officer, how do you do it all?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but there's a lot of running involved," Chris replied. "I chase after bad guys, then I chase after Elisa, right?"  
  
"Right," Eliza replied.  
  
"So, is it hard having a kid and having a job?"  
  
"Not really, for the first five years it is, cuz, they don't go to school, but once they start, Day Care becomes your favorite word."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"Yeah, and of course the word babysitter is a blessing."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lara wasn't happy about any of this, not only was Jim happy, but also that Jim was happy with another woman.happier than he had ever been with her. Okay, sure she was younger, in better shape, and worked with Jim, but she had a kid; he never wanted to talk about kids or marriage, and now he's with a single mother. Lara was furious; she was steaming with jealousy and rage. "Well, we better be going," Jim said saying his goodbyes.  
  
"See you two bright and early tomorrow," Hondo said as they exited the room.  
  
"You too, Hondo," they replied back. 


	2. Ready, Set, Go!

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating, but I got mind numbing writer's block. But I wrote two more chapters, so enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 2~Ready, Set, Go!  
  
Sanchez took a deep breath, she pushed her fears aside and opened the door. She'd have to deal with this sooner or later, and she couldn't give up, not now, she had worked too hard. She took a seat and tried to relax her jumpy nervous, Street took a seat next to her and she sensed her body relax.  
  
"Morning," Hondo said walking into the room with a box full of files.  
  
"Great, paperwork day," Deke groaned.  
  
"No, these are the files of everyone who qualifies and wants to be on SWAT. Everyone is gonna review seven files each and your gonna choose the best based on their skills," Hondo replied placing the box on the table. "Street, Sanchez, and Deke," he said passing out the files. They spent the rest of the day reading files and picking the best of the best. 


	3. Best of the Best

Chapter 3~Best of the Best  
  
Sanchez came home, Eliza was at her friend's house doing a project; she rubbed her tired eyes. She had read seven files and she had chosen whom she believed was the best, and now all she wanted to do was relax, but instead she started dinner. She checked her answering machine, no messages. Eliza would be home in an hour, and Sanchez wanted dinner to be ready.  
  
Street walked into his apartment, he threw his duffel bag on the floor; his dog chopper, came running over to him. He petted Chopper who was painting, Street changed into his running shoes; he opened the door and Chopper went running out the door, Street followed. He ran along the beach, the salty air filled his nose, he loved the ocean, it was so beautiful and peaceful; he could just sit and star at it all day. It was one of the only thing that people couldn't bet on, it was unpredictable, and it made Street feel, for one instant, he wasn't the only unpredictable thing in the world.  
  
Deke walked into his home, he looked at the scene laid out before him. His wife was in the kitchen, finishing up dinner, his kids, well they weren't fighting, and they were doing their homework. There's a surprise, Deke thought. He enjoyed the scene, it put a smile on his face. He closed the door quietly, making sure not to disturb the prefect scene. He put his bag on the carpet floor, and quietly made his way over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Hondo walked into his studio apartment, it was so empty; the silence was deafening. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, he already knew where everything was; he didn't want to see his depressing room again. He tossed his stuff on the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He took the Chinese food out and put it in the micowave; he sat at the kitchen table, and looked over the files his team had suggested. He read off the names in his head: Juan Lopez, John Smith, Gustavo Beas, and Carlos Martinez. Great, tomorrow is gonna be fun, fun, fun. 


	4. Nightmares

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been writing essays, working on projects, and a bunch of other stuff for school. So, here's chapter four, there should be more chapters coming soon. Happy Holidays!! Oh, and go buy the SWAT DVD, Michelle Rodriguez has commentary on it, it's great; and there are great deleted scenes, and in the commentary, the director talks about a SWAT 2! So, go buy it! The DVD rocks!  
  
Chapter 4~Nightmares  
  
The scene was always the same, she couldn't change it, it was unenviable: the room was brightly lit, her mother had just finished cleaning the kitchen. Her mother sat at the kitchen table writing her grocery list, wither she hadn't realized the front door was unlocked, or she didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall, didn't really matter; the only thing that mattered was she didn't notice any of it. She heard something break, she ran into the kitchen, "Mom?" she whispered, she didn't know why she whispered it, she just did. Then she saw what had caused the sound, her mother had been thrown against the hallway mirror; blood had slipped down the newly painted white wall. Her mother was wearing her new lavender dress with the pink and sky blue floral print, the one she had given to her for mothers' day, there was blood coming through the back. She hid behind the kitchen door; there stood a man covered in black from head to toe, in the middle of the kitchen. He had a gun pointed at her mother, who was barely conscious, she didn't what to do; should she come out of her hiding place or, stay where she was. She examined the scene, the man wouldn't be able to see her, she slowly creep behind him; she wasn't sure what she was gonna do. She kicked the guy, knocking him over, and ran over to her mom. "Mommy, are you okay?" she asked, she looked around and noticed that the guy had dropped his gun; she picked it up and hid it behind the shattered mirror. Her mother pashed her out of the way, two shots were fired. When she looked up at her mother, she had a bullet in her abdomen and shoulder, "Run," her mother forcefully uttered. She looked up and saw the man standing with the gun pointed at her, she lunged for the hidden gun; another three shots were fired, penetrating the wall above her head. She grabbed the gun and shot a single bullet, she heard a loud thud, and she looked up. The shooter body lay on the carpet, a pool of blood forming around him. She looked over at her mother, she was gone and she knew it; she hadn't noticed before, but there were cuts all up and down her legs and pieces of glass were embedded in her knees. Before she knew it, cops surrounded the building and she was in the hospital emergency room.  
  
She shot up in bed; the nightmare still haunted her; even after eighteen years she still couldn't shake it. She kept her emotions under control, she wasn't gonna cry; she got out of bed and made her way to her daughter's room. She was peacefully sleeping in her bed, when she saw her like this she just wanted to protect her from all the evil in the world, but she knew she couldn't. She closed the door quietly, then went into the kitchen and began making her daughter's lunch. The clock read 6:30 am, she had an hour before her daughter had to be in school; she knew she'd have to wake her little girl up.  
  
"Eliza?" she said opening the door.  
  
"What?" Eliza asked rolling over to face her mother.  
  
"Get up, and get ready for school."  
  
"Okay," she replied rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"French toast."  
  
"Okay, hurry up."  
  
Street walked back into his apartment, Chopper followed him and jumped onto the couch; he grabbed his clothes from his drawers and hopped into the shower. He came out of the bathroom, with nothing but a pair of black silk boxers, (a present from Lara on their last Valentines' together). He opened a can of dog food and put it into Chopper's doggie bowl, and he also filled his water bowl. Once he finished dressing, he began the search for his keys; he found them and quickly headed out the door, "Bye Chopper, see you later," he called over his shoulder as he exited his apartment.  
  
"Deke, honey, can you take the kids to school?" his wife asked as she finished packing the boys' lunches.  
  
"Sure, they ready yet?" Deke asked.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Boys! You've got ten minutes to get out here, or you're walking to school!"  
  
"Okay dad," the boys replied.  
  
"Deke, what do you think about having a party with all your SWAT buddies?" his wife asked.  
  
"I wouldn't mind, why?"  
  
"I was thinking about throwing a BBQ for you and your teammates, is that okay?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Good, invite your SWAT buddies."  
  
"Okay, when is it?"  
  
"Saturday, 12:00 pm."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, what are you guys doing this Saturday?" Deke asked pulling his clothes out of his duffel bag.  
  
"Nothing," Street replied snatching his shirt from his locker.  
  
"Running after Eliza," Sanchez replied.  
  
"Got my kids this weekend," Hondo replied.  
  
"Oh, my wife was thinking of throwing a BBQ for the team, but if you're busy," Deke said.  
  
"As long as I can bring my kids, I'll be there," Hondo said.  
  
"Same goes for me," Sanchez said.  
  
"Great, now I have to wear pants," Street said. Everyone looked at him. "I was gonna wear shorts and surf with my dog," Street explained.  
  
"Likely story, Street," Hondo said.  
  
"What it's true!"  
  
"Sure, Street, whatever you say," Sanchez replied.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Uh huh," they said as they left Street alone in the locker room.  
  
"Well, it is."  
  
"Talking to yourself now, Street," Fuller asked.  
  
"No, I was talking to my imaginary friend, don't you see him?" Street said sarcastically.  
  
"Hilarious, Street, hilarious."  
  
"Thanks, I was thinking of becoming a comedian."  
  
"Street, remember when you said 'I owe you one'?"  
  
"Um.I think so, why?"  
  
"Because, my niece is coming into town and my wife and I are busy on Saturday, and I don't want her to stay in our house alone, so I want you to take her out."  
  
"Sorry, can't going to a BBQ."  
  
"Then take her as your date!"  
  
"You are joking right?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Okay, but why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because I know you'll be nothing but a gentlemen, no need to be taken off SWAT again, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, do we have a deal?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be by to pick her up at 12."  
  
"Alright," Fuller said as she left the locker room. "They say elephants never forget, wonder if they were including Fuller in that one," Street said as he joined the rest of the team.  
  
"So, what we doing today?" Deke asked.  
  
"Checking out your SWAT team choices," Hondo replied, a small stack of files under his arm.  
  
"Let's go then," Street said.  
  
"Okay, Street and Sanchez, you'll take Gustavo Beas and Juan Lopez, and Deke and I'll take John Smith and Carlos Martinez," Hondo said assigning the files.  
  
"Let's go Street, and promise you'll keep you pants on," Sanchez said making her way to the car.  
  
"Am I ever gonna live that down?" Street asked.  
  
"No," everyone replied.  
  
"Alright class, we're going to watch The Magic School Bus, so take a seat on the carpet squares," Eliza's teacher, Mrs. Posey, said. Eliza took a seat next to Salgado, (he, he), her friend and fellow classmate; Mrs. Posey switched off the lights and took a seat behind her desk. She continued reading the stories the children had written about their family, she picked up Eliza's story, it read:  
  
MI MAMA Y YO  
BY: Eliza Sanchez  
  
My mom and me live in LA, my dad and me barely meet two years ago after he got out of the Navy. My mommy won't let him see I until he was a better person; I don't stay at his place, he comes over and takes me to the park or zoo or Disneyland or something like that. My mom is a police officer, or she was when I started writing this, but now she's a SWAT officer; she's the only woman to be on SWAT, ever! Abuelo lives in LA too, but o don't see him that much because he runs a store. My mom has been on the police force since I was four, mom says it's more paperwork than danger in her line of work; and she's probably right, she's never been in the hospital more than a few hours. So, that's my family. It's not big, fancy, rich, or famous, but it's my perfect family, and I love them just the way they are.  
  
Not bad, Mrs. Posey thought, a few mistakes here and there, but overall the best I've read so far. She continued on with her paperwork; the kids seemed entertained, all but Eliza, anyways; she was worried about her mom as usual. Who else could she worry about? She looked out the window instead, she looked at the park across the street, there were kids playing with other kids, and some were playing with their parents. Eliza rarely had that with her mom, sure, whenever her mom had the day off they'd go to the park or something, but that wasn't enough, but she never complained, at least she had a mom, some kids don't even have that. 


End file.
